lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Club
Princess Club is the 9th episode of the New Adventures of Mint E. Stripes. Cast Princesses *Suzette *Tippy *Jewel *Cinder *Ivory Enemies *Goldie *Snowy *Pix E. Other Relatives *Holly *Scarlet *Pete R. *Sir *Alice Plot Princess Club is an Academy by Jewel Sparkles. Suzette is a new girl, but as soon as she met Pix E., Things got worst. Script Suzette:Hi! I'm Suzette La Sweet. And I pulled down my curtains and decorated the halls with school stuff. "BAYYE MOM!" * At the Toll * Bea:You are very pretty. Please um....... Peanut slaps Bea. Bea:Please go check out Pix E. Flutters classroom Suzette:But I thought I've Peanut:Please go now. Please go now. Suzette:Fine! -_- *At Scarlet's classroom* Suzette:Hi I am Suzette. Pix E.:OH HAIII! You are pretty. Become my friend ''NOW! ''And I'm looking at you, Ivory. Ivory:NEVER! Hi there. My name is Ivory. That over there is Pix E. Flutters. She wants everyone that is beautiful to become in her group because she only thinks about * Continues, Whispering * herself. She is taking revenge to make ugly girls her slaves. Pix E.:Hi Holly and Tippy! You 2 are beautiful. Wanna sit at lunch together and take revenge on the whole entire universe? Tippy:No. * Walks away * Holly:Are you going to take revenge on the Multiverse? Pix E.:And I am also taking over the Multi ''and ''Tripleverse Holly:Not in. * Walks away * Pix E.:Hey there evil girls I never knew! Want to take revenge on the whole entire Multiplex? Snowy:I am Snowy. I read diaries after school and I am always the Hall Monitor. Sure I should! Goldie:What's a Multiplex? Pix E.:The Multiplex is all the universes in well........the Multiplex. Goldie:OOOOOOH! My name is Goldie. I bring a dozen pranks a day and play on the court when I'm not supposed to. YEAAA I COULD! Pix E.:We are taking revenge to the other pretty princesses, Including Alice and Holly. * lunchroom * Alice:So, my mom eats coconut shells and my dad likes cucumber seeds! Jewel:Marina and Wacky? THEY ARE SEWWWW SILLY. Mango:What's up! Cinder:Can I join? Snowy:Marina and Wacky are SEWWWWWWWW embarassing! EWWW...Mango is sitting next to Suzette! *Steals Suzette's Diary, rewrites it, and reads it out loud* Here is what she rewrote: Hi! I'm Suzette La No Sweets. And I pulled down my curtains underwear and decorated the halls with school. "BAYYE NUNYA BIZNEZ MOM!" She also rewrote the same plot to Mango's diary: Hi! I'm Mango Thick Wiki. And I am a killer. I farted.."I HATE YOU ALL!" Snowy grabs Mango's hand and replaces the pen with a knife. Everybody but all the friends ran away. Mango and Suzette get in detention. -At Office- Peggy:Suzette. Why did you pull down your underwear, and Mango, why did you make everyone run away? Mango:But it was- Peggy:That you had a knife in your hand. Suzette:It's Peggy:I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUU! Say it louder. Mango:a- Peggy:DETENTION! *Points to the door* Holly runs to the door Holly:M- Peggy:DETENTION! Holly:B- Peggy:Go in the order of Pix E. -At detention- Goldie places a whoopie cushion on Suzette's chair right before she comes in. Suzette "farts". And the whole detention was laughing. Even Mrs.Peggy and Suzette herself. Holly:Umm...We didn't mean it. It was okay. c; Tippy walks by. Tippy: PIX E. HAS JUST GOT MANGO'S SUPER AWESOME PEN! Pix E.: It's mine. Mango: Hey! Give it back! Suzette: YOU ALL SHUT UP! Peggy: TIPPY, DETENTION! PIX E., YOU ARE FINE! -After detention- Goldie: Hey, Suzy. Suzette: Suzette Snowy: Come to our party TONIGHT! Suzette: Really? Snowy: Everyone will be there, but you Goldie: *Whispering* Keep your emenies closer. Snowy: Okay, you will be there. Suzette: Alright. Goldie: The party is at 6:00. Ends at 8:30. At my dorm. Suzette: Goodbye! to be continued Category:Stories